The present invention relates to an improved suture anchor inserter assembly and method of using the suture anchor inserter assembly to position a suture anchor in either soft or hard body tissue.
Surgeons utilize suture anchor inserter assemblies to position suture anchors in either soft body tissue or hard body tissue. Suture anchor inserter assemblies for positioning suture anchors in soft or hard body tissue are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,348 and 5,464,426. During the positioning of a suture anchor relative to body tissue, it is important that the suture anchor inserter assembly be constructed in such a manner as to facilitate accurate positioning of the suture anchor. Once the suture anchor has been accurately positioned relative to the body tissue, the suture anchor inserter assembly should be easily utilized to move the suture anchor into the body tissue.